


You're mine now

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Eridium Possesion AU [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Character Death, Eridium Infection AU, Jack tries to hurt rhys, Lots of Angst, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other, Panic Attacks, Possesion AU, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Some fluff hidden in there, Swearing, also vaughn is a smol worried nerd, everyone else is there just to help, he has mixed feelings, he is a nerd like vaughn, jack isn't dead in this au, lol im horrible, rhys dosen't know what to do, rhys has axiety, rhys is still the ceo of atlas, so no holo jack, they can be nerds together, this is just full of angst, tim is just there in the background w/ his boyfriend, tim is worried about them, very minor fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Jack gets infected with eridum/slag, and now he has lots of knowledge about the future and he can possess people. Rhys is only there to help him through it but something goes horribly wrong. One of them gets hurt in the process of doing so.





	1. Infection

**Author's Note:**

> a short fluffy and domestic first chapter uwu~

There was a long silence before one of them started talking, "Jack, what happened to you?" Jack turned to Rhys then sighed before responding. "I got infected." was all that he said. And Rhys could clearly see that by the purple markings from his eyes and face. They were glowing a deep violet when Jack looked back at him. "From what?" Rhys questioned, tilting his head in confusion. "With Eridum, of course.." Jack stiffened a bit and sat back up on the couch they were on, sensing that he was uncomfortable. "Well," Rhys sighed mid-sentence, thinking of what to say. "What can i do, y'know to help..?" "There's not really much to do actually.."

"Really? no medicine or anything like that to get?" Jack gazed over near the door then shook his head, "Not really..i mean, i feel kind of sick..?" He silently nodded then got up, covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom within minutes. Rhys sat back up and took out his phone for a minute, seeing lots of missed calls and messages from his friends or just people he knew. But the ones that stuck out the most, were from his best friend Timothy. He opened the messages from him, but they were mostly; "Rhys where are you??" "you there???" and so on, because he and Jack were gone for a few days and everyone must've been worried. But one of the latest messages had said; "Ily rhys, no homo tho", Rhys could feel a blush of both love and embarresement. Rhys put his phone back away and sighed. Jack slipped out from the bathroom, as he shut the door behind him, wiping his mouth off with a towel as he previously had to throw up in there. He went back over to Rhys and groaned a bit. "And that's just part of the side affects.." "There's side affects to it..? wow.." Jack only nodded and sat back down on the couch. "Yeah, and there's a lot of them.." He ran a hand through his hair then looked back at Rhys to say something. "Well, shit...this must be a lot for you to go through."  
"It is actually, i've just never felt this sick or uncomfortable before..it feels odd." Rhys's face lightened up and he smirked. "Yeah, for a king like yourself you barely get sick like this!" Jack started to laugh quietly and grinned a bit. "On a kinda lighter note, I heard your the Ceo of Atlas now Rhysie, is that true?" "Yeah, it is the truth actually.." Jack turned to face Rhys and he grinned more, "Are you kidding, cupcake? that would count as a promotion on Helios and i think you scored it...!" Rhys sits back and started to laugh also, but for a completly different reason. "Jack, stop..your making this sound like a big deal but it isn't." 

"Yes it is, Rhysie! Atlas is like an abandoned company and your basically bringing it back. But wasn't there only that one scientist guy the only one left anyway?" Rhys just shrugged, and thought for a moment before answering again. "Yeah, Cassius? he was only there to help us defeat the traveler, and we never really saw him after that. But some others did sign up to work for Atlas now, so that's great..!" Jack sighed contently and wrapped an arm around Rhys, while smirking. "You know, pumpkin, we could still be a team..working together in all." Rhys sighed, exept in the off-putting way instead. "Sure, "Handsome Jack" just don't try killing me again. that was painful and threatening." Jack reached his other hand to get the remote and fished it out from behind a pillow, turning on the TV nonchalantly. "I'll try not to, Rhysie." He said, not actually paying attention to Rhys at all. "Thank you..!" Rhys smiled gently then turned to the TV. "Your welcome, cupcake." Jack grinned, not turning back to him still, but sighed happily. "Hey, Jack could i tell you something..?" Jack finally gazed back over at Rhys and raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. His markings seemed to glow even brighter then before and his blush color was now a light purple instead. "Yeah, what is it sweetie?" Rhys blushed a bit at that small nickname then began to say his speech, (well at least it seemed like one). "Handsome Jack, I'll have you know that i'll always love you, even if you cheat on me or we break up, or even worse...i just want you to know that you look handsome even without that mask you wear, and your scar makes you look even better. And still with those eridium markings, you still look more perfect then before. Jack, i just wanted you to know that i love you very much, and i wouldn't break up with you. Hell, i'd even die for you at this point actually. And you mean the world to me even if the others don't think so, and i'd even think that we'll get married one day..but maybe not. you never know." By the end of what Rhys' had said, Jack was just a blushing mess and he was still looking at Rhys, as if in a trance, but he eventually came back to reality and grinned like a idiot. "Oh my god Rhys, that was the best thing anyone has ever told me. I love you very much too." And he smirked for a moment then just leaned over and kissed Rhys for a few seconds. They stopped, and beamed at each other gleefully. "I'd die for you," They said in unison, "And if i die, i'll avenge you." Jack said jokingly and laughed slightly.


	2. Possesion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the actual part where jack hurts rhys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmMMM Angst ;3c and i kinda changed the writing style so yea, enjoy!

The next morning, Jack had woken up to a crashing sound from the apartment next to theirs. A wave of uneasiness went through him for a minute and he got out of the bed, realizing Rhys wasn't in there anymore. Where did he go off to?

He sighed shakingly and walked into the bathroom then tried to splash water onto his face before going back out into the hall. His phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out. His face lit up and he smiled softly to himself when he realized Rhys texted him. It had said something about him going into work early, (Well earlier then usual) and coming home late, and another following text saying that he loved him. That's cute. 

Jack typed out a response to the message, quickly hitting send after that. It had said; "Alright Rhysie, just don't stay too long, love you too babe~." he put it back away, turning back to the room and walking out the door to his work too, a wide grin forming on his face. Oh, the endless thoughts he had about what he could easily to do his employees, not that Jack was homicidal or anything.

\-- A few hours later--

Rhys had gotten home at exactly seven'o clock at night. And he hadn't seen Jack all day, he shrugged a bit nonchalantly, figuring he was probably still at work. Jack occasionally did work overtime rarely but most of the time it was because he usually had a meeting to attend or have a conference call (literally, not like the gun) with one of the other CEO from another corporation like Maliwan for example. They didn't have that great of a record with Hyperion either. They were, in fact, happy to be doing business with Atlas instead. 

Rhys finally decided to look around the house, trying to find any trace of his boyfriend. Suddenly, Jack sprang up from behind the couch and Rhys turned back to him, his eyes widening in disbelief. His eyes were pitch black and the pupils were light blue and green, like his normal ones were but had more of a glow effect an they were lighter then usual. But what made Rhys get scared of him the most was the big demeaning smirk plastered on his face. Like Jack was going to hurt or kill him, even worse. Rhys stood back against the door, trying to ignore him but it didn't work. 

Jack walked over and stepped close to Rhys, putting his arms around the taller's neck and setting a tight grip on it. Rhys knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to strangle him, and that was on the list on ways to kill people; strangulation, of course! he didn't even think of that. Before Rhys could react, his breathing started to stop and he was beginning to cough up blood in an instant. "Jack-" He tried to say between the coughing fit, turning to look back at the demeanted man himself. "Yes, Rhysie?" 

"I just-have one question for you-..." Rhys paused and looked back away from him before shaking his head then coughing up more. Jack's seemingly crazed smirk wouldn't leave his face and flashed his black eyes at Rhys, while tilting his head. Rhys wiped the red bloodied stains on his face and groaned slightly but his throat made it sound like a whimper to Jack instead. "What's going on with you? that's all i want to know.." Jack grinned still and held his hands tightly around Rhys's neck, this was one of the ways to kill him. "Let's just say i'm not myself, pumpkin~" Jack purred, Rhys tried to get out of Jack's grip but it was too strong on him. He pulled harder on him and he let out another whimper, but this time he did it because he was actually really getting hurt. 

Rhys was starting to tear up slightly from being in pain and just seeing Jack like this. Jack tightened his grip again and actually started to strangle him now, and it did still affect Rhys just temporarily, for a short time only. Rhys had stopped breathing altogether and tears started to run down his face, his body fell motionless for the rest of the hour and Jack glanced down at his body and grinned to himself, letting his hand rest around his neck, his goal was to nearly kill Rhys and it worked like a charm. Jack started to release his hands from his neck and gently placed them on Rhys's arm. 

But after another hour, Rhys had started to regain consciousness but his neck was still bleeding slightly and he looked over to see a sleeping Jack right by his side. He sighed silently and rested against him and puts his human arm around Jack, careful not to wake up from sleeping. Rhys shifted a bit in their position and placed his other cybernetic arm around his neck, wiping the blood in the area of it. He put his arm back down and looked back at Jack again then shut his eyes once again, falling right back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;0 pls leave comments or kudos im desperate
> 
> also @ jack can you not hurt my son please, thank u


End file.
